Riftwatch
History (History Check) Pre Scourge Riftwatch was originally called Telkoun's Tower and inhabited by the mad mage Telkoun. The tower was eventually abandoned and captured by Silverymoon forces; one of the spires was destroyed during this time. Pre Assault on Hellgate A local noble named Lady Victoria (family name was lost) was installed to keep watch over the areas of the Talons and High Forest. Prior to the assault on Hellgate Keep (ignore 1368 post on that page) Commander Triel transformed part of the keep into a barracks. Magus Razza (now Archmage Razza) was given control of the spire. It was here that he a group of mages labored on a device called the "Elemental Engine." After the Cataclysm After the Cataclysm the remainder of Triel's forces retreated to the keep which eventually became known as Riftwatch. They held the keep for approximately 5 years before it fell to the scourge. Accounts of the passage time during this period vary wildly due to the time-bending natures of the Rifts Present Situation (History) Riftwatch is currently a small military outpost on the boundary of Faceless Territory. Ambassador Isildor conducts all diplomatic business on behalf of the Faceless. He also handles all matters of coin on behalf of the Faceless. Azzalin Rex (Faceless Vizier) rarely leaves the Spire except when summoned before the Faceless Lord or when it came to representation among the Five Families. The Faceless receives a regular caravan of slaves and crystals from Draka's Camps below. The slaves are processed through the basement of the inn. Archmagus Razza (Thay) has come to meet with Isildor (Ambassador). Also to receive a special package from the camp below. He likely has other business as to come in person. Thay has been buying slaves and materials en masse from the guild. The Faceless themselves don't appear to be human. There are other senses besides sight when it comes to detecting a bluff. What about smell? Situation Breakdown Your primary goal in Riftwatch is to save Amelie or retrieve information on the device and keep it out of Faceless hands. Razza meeting with Isildor in person is unusual. Find out what you can about that meeting. The spire is emanating an immense amount of elemental energy, non physical communication abilities will suffer from interference. Another consideration is that Razza and Rex are high level mages, similarly Isildor has mage like abilities; you will want to be careful because many mages have an acute ability to detect magic. Nim also has some private business here. Nim will want to avoid implicating the guild in any matters you conduct here, getting him to help you may take aligning of interests. Rumor has it that the Faceless Lord has Isildor here to spy on Rex. Any information you find may give you insight onto the Faceless' plans Riftwatch Keep Greathall # Greathall # Secret # Mess Hall # Hall of Mages # Quartermaster # Fletcher # Armory # Kitchens # Secret # To Embassy # East Storeroom # Hall of Justice # Central Hall # Ambassador's Stairway # Waiting Hall # Temple of Torm # Baths # Washroom # Servant's Quarters # West Storeroom Riftwatch Keep Embassy # Ambassador's Office # Library # Gameroom # Razza's Guest Quarters # Guestroom # Barracks # Barracks Washroom # Infirmary # North Storeroom # Riftwatch Spire